The Fushigi Yuugi Rerun Show
by Koneko10
Summary: The cast of Fushigi Yuugi does parody's of old t.v. sitcoms... ^ ^;; ... the first one is the Brady Bunch...


**The Fushigi Yuugi Re-run Show  
By Koneko  
****Act 1: The Fushigi Yuugi Bunch  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. That makes me sad. I don't own the Brady Bunch. That makes me glad. ( Look I rhymed!^_^)  
**Archive:** You want it. Take it. Just tell me first.  
**Notes:** This is the Brady Bunch Fushigi Yuugi style. I know this plot has been used but... I think I did a good job with it. So there hah! I am sorry if I took someone else's idea or anything. This just came to me one night when I was drying my hair.  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* **Fushigi Yuugi Bunch  
::Music starts playing::  
  
**

~Here's a story  
Of a girl named Miaka  
Who was sucked into an old Chinese book  
Where she had to become   
The Suzaku no Miko  
while still onside the book (a/n- gaahhh -_-;;)  
  
~Here's a story  
Of a man named Tama  
who was busy collecting gold coins of his own  
till he had to go  
Save the Suzaku no Miko  
from a creepy gnome (a/n- Miboshi??)  
  
~Now they have to go collect the seven seishi  
who were really weird  
and in need of therapy  
Now they all work  
To summon Suzaku  
That's they way they all became the FY bunch  
The FY bunch  
The FY bunch  
That's the way they became the FY bunch~  
....................................................  
  
:: Scene fades in::  
  
Miaka: Now Hoto...::ahem:: _Greg_. You shouldn't make fun of your... erm... sister? Jan  
  
Hotohori: But mother, honestly, she is just no where near as beautiful as I.  
  
Tasuki: Watch what yer say'n. I make a lovely girl  
  
Nuriko: Not as lovely as me... uh... :: looks at script:: Marsha. I am Marsha  
  
Tasuki: Yer all a buncha homo's ::goes of to sulk in a corner::  
  
Miaka: Now children don't fight or... ::sees food:: ...uh... ::walks toward it::   
  
Tamahome: ::sweat drop:: I think what your mother was trying to say was... ::spots coin on ground:: ITS MINE! MINE I SAY!!!! ::tackles coin::  
  
Nuriko: ...Mother?...Father?...  
  
Hotohori: Why did I agree to this? WHY? ::looks up at sky pleadingly::  
  
Nuriko: Sooo... _Greg_... You want to be my boyfriend? ::bats eyelashes::  
  
Hotohori: ::looks frightened:: I can't _Marsha. _Your my SISTER!  
  
Nuriko: ::snaps fingers:: ... damn script  
  
Hotohori: ::sweat drops:: Shouldn't we be following the script ::attempts to change subject::  
  
Nuriko: Huh? ...oh yeah... ::nudges Hotohori:: What page are we on?  
  
Hotohori: hmm...  
  
Both: ::consult script:: ::lots of murmuring can be heard::  
  
Hotohori: ::looks up:: ahem ::clears throat:: okay on with the show. ::over acting:: So Marsha I got us, as in all of us not just you and me, ::still over acting:: A gig.   
  
Nuriko: ::overly excited:: OH REALLY GREG-SAMA??!!  
  
Hotohori: ::still overacting:: We will sing for some show or radio thing... erm... something that does not matter because either way it will lead to a hilarious outcome and a warm fuzzy moral!  
  
Nuriko: OH GREG-SAMA!! YOU ARE SO GREAT!!! ::still excited::  
  
::Chichiri walks in followed by Chiriko::  
  
Chiriko: Hi minna  
  
Nuriko: Oh hi my younger brother...  
  
Chiriko: Bobby  
  
Nuriko: BOBBY!!  
  
Chichiri: This plot makes no sense na no da.  
  
Hotohori: ::ignoring Chichiri's comment:: E-gads! ::still over acting:: Our middle brother Peter, who is handsome, yet not as so as I, has come down with a weird way of speaking that could only be caused by puberty!! Now we will not be able to perform!! Or we will have to find a way for all of us to work together as the warm and loving family we are and find a way for him to sing with us!!  
  
All: ::sweat drop::  
  
Chiriko: Um... Peter has always spoken like that...  
  
Nuriko: ::pokes Chiriko::  
  
Chiriko: ...owie...  
  
Nuriko: ssshhh... its in the script... see ::points at script:: Peter goes through puberty  
  
Chiriko: Ah It all makes sense now. (a/n- not really...)  
  
Chichiri: But I've always spoken like this na no da. Plus I'M 24!! ...na no da...  
  
Hotohori: I will now come up with an ingenious plan that will once again save the day like when I saved miaka from drowning by going after her in that disgusting river that did harm to my beauty. ::Over acting:: Oh the hardships of being a great emperor... ::sigh:: I am so perfect  
  
Nuriko: OH GREG-SAMA!!! YOU ARE PERFECT!!!  
  
Chichiri: Daaa...  
  
Hotohori: Oh no! His speech problem is getting worse!  
  
Chichiri: Da?  
  
Hotohori: Oh the horror!  
  
Chichiri: Na?  
  
Hotohori: Quick help me bring him into the kitchen where we can think up meaningless antidotes for this incurable stage in a man's life where we will then learn the importance of ...SOMETHING!  
  
::Nuriko and Hotohori grab Chichiri and rush him into the kitchen::  
  
Chichiri: ...?  
  
Hotohori: Get him some salt water!! ::still over acting:: WE must cure him before our upcoming performance where we will be discovered!! I of course will be loved for my beauty!  
  
Nuriko: ::mumbles:: narcissist  
  
::Tasuki enters the room for no apparent purpose other than the author needs him in there so to add to the non existant plot::  
  
Tasuki: Hey! aren't we supposed t'have another sister?  
  
Nuriko: What are you talking about?  
  
Tasuki: ::points to script:: see? ...it say's Cindy does something that ads to the plot. See, right there.  
  
Nuriko: ::ponders this:: MITS!!  
  
All: ::look really shocked::  
  
Tasuki: What the...  
  
Nuriko: ::grabs Tasuki and Hotohori and drags them up the stairs to find Mitskake::  
  
::Outside of the Girl's room::  
  
Nuriko: Mits! Hey Mits! You in there? We need you as Cindy!! ::knocks on door::  
  
Mitskake: I AM NEVER COMING OUT OF THIS ROOM DRESSED LIKE THIS!!  
  
Nuriko: ::mumbles:: We'll see about that... ::kicks door in::  
  
H/N/T: ::gasp::  
  
Hotohori: Oh...  
  
Tasuki: ...my...  
  
Nuriko: ...God  
  
H/N/T: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!  
  
Hotohori: Ah! My eyes! The ugliness is burning my eyes! ::runs around screaming::  
  
Nuriko: Someone kill it before it gets any uglier!  
  
Tasuki: Rekka Shi-  
  
Mitskake: WAIT!! Its me! ::dressed in normal Cindy-like outfit::  
  
Nuriko: Mits?  
  
Mitskake: ::nods::  
  
Hotohori: Its... too... ugly... need to... kill... it... ::takes Tasuki's tessan:: REKKA SHINEN!  
  
Mitskake: ::falls to ground twitching::  
  
Hotohori: ::nods:: My work here is done  
  
N/T: ::sweat drop::  
  
Nuriko: ::nudges burnt pile of Mitskake with foot:: This never happened  
  
Hotohori: What never happened?  
  
Nuriko: Exactly  
  
H/N/T: ::back out of room slowly::  
  
Nuriko: Lets go downstairs  
  
Hotohori: Lets  
  
Tasuki: Damn good idea  
  
::walk downstairs to see Chichiri hanging upside down by his feet over a vat of tabasco sauce with feathers taped to his body and Chiriko wrapping a cloth dipped in boiling cool aid around his neck::  
  
Nuriko: Uh... Chiriko?  
  
Chichiri: Help me na no da! This kids gone insa...  
  
::Chiriko shoves an apple in Chichiri's mouth::  
  
Chiriko: I am curing him! Mwa hahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: This kids got some issues  
  
Chiriko: I've also got some tissues!!!!!! ::laughs maniacally::  
  
Hotohori: Bobby... I think you need some _alone_ time  
  
Chiriko: ::holds spatula in front of him:: Back! Back I say!  
  
Nuriko: Give me a break :: taps Chiriko on the head sending him into unconsciousness:: Ne ne Greg-sama. Arent I cut when I knock people out?  
  
Tasuki: Give it up Girlie boy  
  
Nuriko: Meet the wall  
  
Tasuki: ::meets the wall:: ::face first::  
  
Hotohori: ::badly over acting:: Oh look! Bobby is taking a nap! Best put him to bed so he will be ready for our gig tomorrow where I will be discovered for my beauty and the rest of you will sing! Including Peter because we have come up with an amazing plan for him to sing our really great and not at all annoying song!!  
  
(Scene fades to next morning)  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori: ::walking down the stairs:: Good Morning everyone! ::still badly over acting:: It is now, of course, morning and NOT ten minutes later than the last scene. We will now have a hearty breakfast where we will all eat a well balanced and nutritional meal! And we will also discuss our upcoming gig where we will sing our great and not-at-all annoying song that gets stuck in your head until you want to pull your brain out of your ears because silent stupidity is preferable!  
  
Nuriko: ::dragging Chiriko down the stairs::  
  
Chiriko: ::tied up and gagged::  
  
::all go in to the kitchen where Tasuki is lying face first in a bowl of cereal::  
  
Hotohori: Gee!! I hope we are all ready for our gig where we will sing our not at all annoying song!  
  
Tasuki: The only thing that's annoying is you! ::mumbles some obscenities that would put any sailor to shame::  
  
Nuriko: Where is Chi.. erm... Peter?  
  
Chichiri: ::cowering in corner at the sight of Chiriko::  
  
Nuriko: C'mon we have to go sing now!  
  
Tasuki: But we just got up!  
  
Nuriko: Sshh... ::whispers:: Its t.v. there's a time gap. just pretend you don't notice  
  
Tasuki: ::nods::  
  
(scene fades to next scene at the record studio)  
  
::psychedelics lights and pictures are everywhere::  
::Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri, all standing around microphone::  
::Chiriko, tied up in corner yelling various threats of death through the gag::  
::burnt pile of Mits off to the side::  
  
  
::groovy music starts playing:: (Song is called Time to Change)  
  
~   
Sha na na na na na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na na na na na   
  
Chichiri: Da da da da da   
  
Hotohori: Some say we all have problems  
Oh Suzaku, that may be  
You just have to look at Nuriko and Tas  
They both need therapy  
  
Tasuki: The same is true fer Seiryuu  
Just look at Nakago  
That guy seems t'like t'squish the birds  
And then there's Tomo  
  
All: We all are strange  
Oh yes, and so deranged  
Don't fight the tide, go along for the ride  
Don't ya see  
We all are strange  
Oh yes, and so deranged  
Its who we are and who we like to be  
Sha na na na na na na na na   
Sha na na na na   
Sha na na na na na na na na   
Chichiri: Da da da da da   
  
Hotohori: Day by day we keep try'n to summon old Su-za-ku  
A little bit of living, a little bit of dying   
We blame Kotou  
Nuriko: Were all manly inside  
But I can be a woman too (a/n- that didn't really go with the music...)  
And if you want some therapy  
Then here's what you can do  
  
All: We all are strange  
Oh yes, and so deranged  
Don't fight the tide, go along for the ride  
Don't ya see  
We all are strange  
Oh yes, and so deranged  
Its who we are and who we like to be  
Sha na na na na na na na na   
Sha na na na na   
Sha na na na na na na na na   
Chichiri: Da da da da da!  
  
(music fades)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koneko: CUT!! That's a wrap! You were perfect, absolutely marvelous!  
  
All: ::glare at Koneko with murder in their eyes::  
  
Koneko: ...heh...guys?  
  
Hotohori: ::unsheathes sword::  
  
Tasuki: ::pulls out tessan::  
  
Tamahome: ::turns into super-tama::  
  
Nuriko: ::cracks knuckles::  
  
Chichiri: ::hold staff in front of him::  
  
Mits and Chiriko: ::stand to the side looking menacing::  
  
Miaka: ::eating cake:: ::menacingly::  
  
Koneko: ...  
  
Hotohori: You must die for this  
  
Koneko: ...::sweat drop::... ::backs away slowly:: Oh WAIT!! You can't kill me before the next episode!  
  
All: ::take step forward::  
  
Tasuki: Next episode?  
  
Koneko: ::gulp:: Uh huh...  
  
Tasuki: Die  
  
Koneko: ::throws a piece of paper at the readers before running away::  
  
All: ::chasing after her shouting various ways the plan to torture and kill her::  
  
(Paper: On the off chance the Suzaku seishi don't kill me there will be a next episode. If anyone wants a show done just say so in the review. I'll probably do it.)  
  
  



End file.
